What is power?
by Demon god Cypher
Summary: what if when Lisanna dies Natsu goes on a rampage, what if he is kicked out of the guild, and finds comfort in a dark guild by the name of Ebonheart and their behind every thing from the eisenwald and lullaby arc to oracion seis arc. AU, Rated m for Mature language and maybe sexual content in future chapters
1. First chapter

_What is power?_

''Speech''

'_Thoughts'_

''**Demon speech''**

'_**Demon thought'**_

_**-Spell-**_

'Telepathy'

''_whisper''_

''**demon whisper''**

_**Authors note: This is a harem fic, the ones in Natsu's harem is(so far): Mirajane, Erza and Ultear. If you think that anyone else should also be in the harem just send me a pm.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail(wish I did) just this story and a few characters.**_

_First chapter: Expelled and a new home_

It has been 4 days sins Mira and Elfman came back from the job when Lisanna "died" and everyone is very sad except for Natsu, who instead of being sad, went on a rampage when he found out and no one has been able to stop him yet.

During the fifth day of his rampage Makarov went to the town square of Magnolia, where he finds Natsu destroying buildings and wounding civilians.

''Please Natsu stop this, don't make me hurt you'' Makarov yelled at Natsu, who just growled in response and just charge at him with a burning fist.

When Natsu was just a meter away from the master, Makarov lifted his arm and his hand grew ridiculously much and then he slammed Natsu into the ground with his enlarged fist, and this also knocked him out cold.

After two weeks Natsu wakes up in the infirmary of Fairy Tail, with his friends plus Gray surrounding his bed. ''Hey, guys what's up'' he says without remembering much of what happened. Erza informs him of what happened and after that Makarov entered the infirmary and looks at Natsu with a stern look, ''oh hey Gramps, what's up'' Natsu says with one of his goofy smiles, ''Natus, for the destruction of almost the entire town and killing several civilians, you are here by expelled from Fairy tail, FOREVER'', after yelling that so everyone in the guild and probably everyone in Magnolia heard him, Makarov left the room but not before saying ''you should probably leave Magnolia to''.

After only three days of packing he left Magnolia, and what no one expected was the fact that he left Happy in magnolia, which didn't make sense to anyone in fairy tail and one thing that made the entire thing worse for the members of said guild was that Happy cried for months after Natsu left.

Two months later Natsu is sitting on a boat with someone he met just a few days ago and he had no idea of where they were heading ''are we there yet'' Natsu asked for the five hundredth time before vomiting. ''soon Natsu, soon'' said the other man in the boat.

He was a tall man in his late twenties; he had many scars on his face and dark red short hair. His eyes were light blue. He were dressed in dark blue jeans with dark sneakers and a white tank top and on the upper part of his right arm a red wolf like symbol(1), it was the guild mark of Ebonheart one of the most feared independent dark guilds in all of Fiore.

''Huh, Gaien why can't thing go any faster'' Natsu asked before throwing up again, Gaien just looks at him and says ''it's not that much longer Natsu-san, North wind keep(2) is just up a head''.

After ten minutes on this misty boat ride they came ashore on a small island with a huge castle with a huge mountain behind it.

''Welcome to North wind keep, the guild hall of Ebonheart'' Gaien says with a toothy grin.

When they entered the castle they the first room in the entire castle was a large throne room with six long tables all standing parallel with each other and in the back of the room by a large fire place were a seventh table where there were only 5 chairs and the middle one was a large crimson and gold throne, obviously designated for the guild master.

They made their way through the talking, yelling cup throwing and partying guild, when they got to the head table Gaien started talking to a man sitting on the first seat on the right of the throne.

The man had short and spiky brown hair and green eyes; he was dressed in a black t-shirt with the guild mark on the front and a black leather jacket over it, and then a pair of light blue jeans.

''Kenji-sama'' Gaien said with a nod ''Hello, Gaien, new recruit?'' the man named Kenji asked to which Gaien only nodded in response ''well the master is in his study.''

Natsu followed Gaien up several flights of stairs until they came to the master's study.

Gaien gestured towards the door and Natsu then knocks on it ''come in'' said a male, calm yet that threatened death.

When they entered they saw the master sitting at a desk with a gothic style window that depicts a warrior dressed in all black fighting a fire dragon, and on both sides of the window where two book shelves.

The master had shoulder long raven black hair; he had gold like yellow eyes and then he also had a scar that started over his right eye and then it stopped under the same eye. He was dressed in a crimson red shirt that weren't buttoned up all the way and the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, with a snow white vest over that with the kanji for shadow in black and very small on the right side of his chest and then a pair of black loose sitting dress pants and on his had where pair of black finger less gloves.

''Natus, may introduce you to the first guild master of Ebonheart and probably the strongest mage in the last 300 years, Kyrus Blood-Raven.'' Gaien said while looking at Natsu, Kyrus smiled which felt kind of weird considering the fact that he is a dark guild master ''Greetings Natsu'', so Gaien tells the master that he brought Natsu there so he could join the guild and and what happened with Natsu in Fairy tail and how they met.

Authors note: so this was the first chapter of my fanfic, I'm pretty pleased with this and please no mean reviews this is my first fanfic.

Foot note: (1) guild mark - .se/search?q=wolf+symbol&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=eHfSUqXiLKTByQP3oIHoAQ&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&biw=1366&bih=699#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=eF6iUZJhKYJg7M%253A%3BgL4fGGW6xP4_4M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Falbums%252Fmm86%252Fkcshuffler% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fuser%252Fkcshuffler%252Fmedia% .html%3B387%3B502

(2) North wind keep is based on castle volkihar from skyrim dawnguard dlc.

If you're still alive when my next chapter comes out then: see ya next time

Demonlord Ryu


	2. Second chapter

_What is power?_

''Speech''

'_Thoughts'_

''**Demon speech''**

'_**Demon thought'**_

_**-Spell-**_

'Telepathy'

''_whisper''_

''**demon whisper''**

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail but I wish I did. There is also a song in this that I don't own

_**second chapter: two years later and ''salamander'' hunting**_

It had now been two years since Natsu Joined Ebonheart and a lot have happened during this time like for example that Phantom lord was dispersed by the rune knights and the council, because they caused too much problem for other guilds.

Two of the member, Gajeel and Juvia joined fairy tail and have helped the guild keep on top for the last year.

And for Natsu the last two years had been very good, after only one year in Ebonheart he reached the rank of S-class(yes in this fic dark guilds also have s-class mages), and joining in a team with two other S-class mages in the guild, Gaien and his brother, Garreth.

But this time he was on an assassination job alone, in the port town of Hargeon. The job description was that a mage using the name ''salamander'' and he would use the ''charm'' spell to make them fall in love with him and then after a few hours the girls would never be seen again.

Natsu was now dressed in dark blue closed jacket with only one sleeve(the clothing he is dressed in after they return from tenoru island) and the a pair of light blue jeans, he was wearing a short red cape with a hood on it with colden flames along the trim of the cape and hood. And his scarf covered the lower part of his face. He also had a red cloth tied around the upper part of his arm, to cover the guild mark.

He walked through the streets when he heard a commotion and he ran there as fast he could, once he got there he saw three women being surrounded by a angry mob of girls yelling things like ''You made salamander-sama leave'', which caught Natsu attention immediately, also he recognized two of the women being attacked.

'Mira and Erza, what are they doing here' he thought to himself, but then he decided to help them, ''OI, leave 'em alone'' he yelled at the angry mob and they turned towards the hooded fire mage. ''or what?'' an idiot in the mob asked ''then I'll have to kick your asses'' he said.

''you got three seconds'' he yelled but they ignored him ''three'' he said and took a stance, and they still ignored him ''two'' he said while raising his arms and getting ready to attack. ''one, you had your chance'' _**–hell inferno- **_he yelled and there was a huge explosion of purple fire knocking out the entire mob.

''And who are you?'' asked the scarlet knight ''I'm called N'' Natsu said with a goofy grin. ''Well we're….'' MiraJane was going to say but she was going to say but was interrupted by Natsu who said ''oh I know who you two are, Mirajane Straus and Erza Scarlet''.

So they talk for a few minutes and then Erza and Mira convinces Natsu to have lunch with them, and they invite the third woman who is still, she introduced herself as Lucy Heartphilia.

Half an hour after the lunch Natsu finds the ''salamander'' guy and corners him in an alley, where Natsu killed him and then burned in the the Ebonheart guild mark in the ground, and when he hear people coming his way because he was big enough of an idiot to use the Hell inferno spell to kill him and then he was happy that Garreth had taught him teleportation magic.

A few minutes earlier Erza, Mira and Lucy and seen a huge explosion of purple fire, and they had rushed there and only found the military and seen the guild mark.

When Natsu walked through the gate of North wind keep and entered the throne room he noticed that they had set up scene where the table of five (1) usually stood and on the scene were Kyrus, Gaien, Garreth and Kenji.

Kyrus was standing by a microphone olding a guitar in his arms, Kenji where holding a bass, Garreth where sitting behind a drum set and Gaien also had a guitar.

''Ok, guys let's get this party started'' Kyrus yelled into the microphone

Song: Poison by Alice Cooper

The drums and the bass start playing and short after Kyrus starts singing.

''Your cruel device, your blood like ice'' Now both Kyrus and Gaien starts playing.

''one look could kill, my pain your, thrill'' now the music starts speeding up.

''I wanna love you, but I better not touch, don't touch. I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop. I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much, too much.'' 

''I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison''

"You're poison runnin' through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains."

"Your mouth, so hot. Your web, I'm caught.  
Your skin, so wet. Black lace on sweat"

"I hear you callin' and it's needles and pins, and pins. I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name. Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin, real deep" 

"I wanna kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison"

"You're poison runnin' through my veins.  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains,  
Poison"

"One look, could kill.  
My pain, your thrill."

"I wanna love you, but I better not touch, don't touch.  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop.  
I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much, too much." 

"I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison"

"You're poison runnin' through my veins.  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains.  
Poison"

"I wanna love you, but I better not touch, don't touch.  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop.  
I wanna kiss you, but I wanna too much, too much." 

"I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison" 

"Yeah, Well I don't wanna break these chains.  
Poison."

"Runnin' deep inside my veins.  
Burnin' deep inside my veins.  
Poison."

"You're poison runnin' through my veins.  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains.  
It's poison, I don't wanna break these chains."

After the song ended everyone in the guild applauded and then everyone took a seat started drinking.

_Authors note: so my second chapter is done, I'm very happy about the responds that I got about the first chapter. And now I'm going to let you guys vote between some girls that should be added in the harem._

_The options for the vote is:_

_Lucy_

_Lisanna_

_Juvia_

_Jenny_

_Flare_

_Kagura_

_Cana_

_Levy_

_Foot notes: (1) the table of five is the name of the table in the end of the throne room, with only five seets._

_If you're alive when my next chapter is uploaded then: see ya next time._

_Demonlord Ryu_


	3. Third Chapter

_What is power?_

''Speech''

'_Thoughts'_

''**Demon speech''**

'_**Demon thought'**_

_**-Spell-**_

'Telepathy'

''_whisper''_

''**demon whisper''**

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail but I wish I did. I only own the story and some of the characters.

_Third Chapter: Meeting again and Eisenwald part 1_

It had been a few days since Natsu returned from Hargeon, and not much had happened during this short time, but for some reason the master had now sent for him, and that made him a little worried.

When he entered the master's study he saw that Gaien and Garreth was already there and they were talking to the master.

''Ah, Natsu you're '' Kyrus said with a calm smile ''like I was just telling Gaien and Garreth, I just got a message from our spy in the Eisenwald guild saying that they have acquired the death curse magic of 'lullaby'.'' .

''So you want us to go take it from them?''Natsu asked with a grin ''that will be easy'' He added. ''that is only half right Natsu, I am going with you three on this, because of the fact how dangerous Lullaby is'' The master said with his calm, creepy smile still plastered on his face.

''ok, when are we leaving master?'' Natsu asked while scratching the back of his head, ''tomorrow morning, oh and natsu?'' kyrus said, the last thing he said right before Natsu left the room, ''yes master?''Natsu asked right before Kyrus threw a small box containing some kind of medicine, Natsu just looked at it and then back to Kyrus and asked ''Transportation?'' Kyrus nodded ''Train''.

The morning after that meeting another group of people gathered at the train station of Magnolia, 5 people to be exact. ''Ugh, why must she always be late'' screamed an angry Mirajane, ''well you know how much she bring with her, mira-san'' Lucy said trying to calm the pissed off demon.

''Yeah, you should listen to Blondie'' Gajeel said with sounding very bored, ''Juvia agrees with Gajeel-san'' Juvia said ''and I agree with all three of them'' Gray said with a smirk. ''Good that you're all here'' came Erza's voice from behind them and they all turned to see the scarlet knight with all of luggage.

''where the fuck have you been!'' Mira screamed at her old rival ''calm down will you, we need to get going'' Erza responded with a calm voice.

After a little dispute between Erza and Mira they got on the train and after a little while Erza starts Giggling ''what's so funny, Erza?'' Mira asked still a little angry from their earlier dispute, ''well I just remembered Natsu'' she said with smile which quickly turn to a sad expression, ''who is Natsu?'' Lucy, Gajeel and Juvia asked at the same time.

At the same time in the same cart on the train a man sneezed.

While Erza, Mira and Gray tell them about Natsu we will got to our favorite group of dark guild members who just happens to sit in the same cart on the train.

''Oh shit'' Natsu said as he noticed the fairy tail mages, ''what is it, Natsu?'' Gaien asked sounding quiet curious, ''ah, I see. 5 seats away sits six fairy tail mages'' Kyrus said his with a dark grin which was hidden by a black mask that only covered the lower part of his face, his outfit was a little different from usually. He was wearing his usual red shirt, white vest and black baggy suit pants, but now he also wore a black duster coat which reached down to his knees, a black mask and a black hat(1).

Then Kageyama entered the cart and took a seat so he could talk to the members of Ebonheart. ''So you came in person, Master'' he asked obviously being the spy.

''Of course I would, so now give me ''it'' and then we can get out of here'' kyrus said sounding quiet lazy. ''Sorry but that's not happening you old fool'' He said before standing up and starting to walk away, ''Kageyama you fool'' Kyrus yelled while shooting up from his seat, he raised his hand and then a purple and black magic circle that looked a lot like a pentagram.

Natsu, Gaien and Garreth grabs kyrus' arms and they were able to pull his right arm to his left side. There was a flash of purple and explosion and soon the Ebonheart and fairy tail mages were on the ground, on the side of the train rail.

Authors note: so here is the first part of the Eisenwald arc. Oh yeah the voting on which girls gets in to the harem, will be decided in chapter 5.

These are the votes so far:

Kagura: 13

Flare: 10

Cana: 9

Juvia: 2

Jenny: 9

Lisanna: 4

Lucy: 0

Levy: 1

Foot notes: (1) the hat that Kyrus is wearing is the hat worn by John Marston in the game Read dead redemption.

If you're alive when my next chapter is uploaded then: see ya next time

Demonlord Ryu


	4. Fourth Chapter

_What is power?_

''Speech''

'_Thoughts'_

''**Demon speech''**

'_**Demon thought'**_

_**-Spell-**_

'Telepathy'

''_whisper''_

''**demon whisper''**

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail but I wish I did. I only own the story and some of the characters.

Authors note (part 1): this chapter begins with the fairy tail mages point of view of the ending of the last chapter

**Fourth Chapter: Eisenwald arc part 2: the lullaby**

While Erza was telling the newer members of Natsu she noticed that a man entered the cart and started talking to a man whose face she couldn't see, which got her a little worried.

Then when the man who had just entered the cart stood up and walked away, when he was about to walk past them she also noticed the other man standing up and yelling ''Kageyama, you fool'' and then raising his arm and a purple and black magic circle appearing before it and then there was a purple flash, pain and then she was flying through the air.

When she was able to open her eyes again she saw that Mira, Gray and Gajeel were also on the ground, trying to get up. And then she noticed the people that blew the cart where also there, only a few meters away from them, one of them were yelling and the other three were sitting on the ground.

In the group there was a hooded man, a red haired man, a blonde man and an angry black haired man.

The blonde man was wearing a similar outfit to the red haired man but with a black leather jacket over the tank top. He had green eyes and his long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. (Garreth)

''and just for the record I have perfect control over my magic, you guys know that I could of destroyed that traitor without destroying the lullaby'' Erza heard the black haired man yelling angry.

''Erza-san are you allright?'' Juvia asked sounding quiet worried, ''Juvia how did you get here?'' Erza asked with a wondering look, ''oh, Juvia pulled the emergency brakes on the train, but it looks like it have already left'' Juvia responded, ''by the way Erza-san, who are they?'' Juvia asked while pointing at the group.

''don't know, but I heard the black haired one mention lullaby'' Erza said to the entire group, ''maybe we should find out what they want with lullaby'' Mira said with an evil grin.

When Kyrus had stopped yelling they were approached by the fairy tail mages, ''who are you and what do you want with the lullaby?'' Erza asked kind of directly to the four men.

''that's none of your business, girl'' Kyrus said with an agitated voice, and then turned towards the others ''Get up idiots were going'' he said.

While the others in the small group went over to prepare to teleport away, the black haired one went over to a hat that were just laying on the ground, after he picked it up he dusted it of then went to the others and then they were gone.

And soon after they reappeared at Ochibana station and right after that the wind barrier is activated and the members of Eisenwald appeared.

Kyrus' coat and hat disappeared and then a katana appeared that were strapped to his back , it had a purple hand wrap, the blade was straight and the guard was only a small silver skull with horns on it, on the front side of the hilt.

''Fight to kill, leave no one alive'' Kyrus said before he charged into a large group of dark mages. ''Yes sir'' the other three yelled at the same time before joining him in battle.

After about half an hour of blood shed they stopped to interrogate the last one of their enemys, Kageyama.

They then spent one hour of torturing Kageyama and trying to get him to tell them were Erigor went with Lullaby and what he were going to do with it.

And then he finally broke and told them everything about their plan, they took down the wind barrier before teleporting away to make sure they catch up with Erigor in time.

And soon after they left the fairy tail mages got there and Kageyama told them everything that he told the Ebonheart mages and they set out quickly with that car thingy towards clover.

And when they arrived at where the Ebonheart mages were, they saw that Kyrus were fighting with Erigor, while the other three were just standing there looking at them.

''N-Natsu?'' Erza and Mira both stuttered at the same time being quite shocked that Natsu was there, standing by the side of their enemies.

''You three will keep them busy while I have my fun killing this weakling'' Kyrus yelled at the others natsu grinned before he looked over to his friends. ''Gaien, Garreth these two are mine. You can have the others'' he yelled at his two friends.

Natsu started fighting with Mira and Erza, Gray charged at Natsu while yelling ''get back here flamebreath'' but he was stopped by Gaien.

''He is not your opponent, we are. I am Gaien of the frozen hell'' he said and then Garreth appeared next to him ''and I'm Garreth of the falling heaven'' he said with a large grin.

''get out of my way'' gray yelled before he put his hands together and yelled _**–Ice make: Lance- **_and 5 large spears made out of ice flew towards Gaien and Garreth. Right befor the attack connected Gaien smiled and ate the ice.

''Great a dragon slayer'' gray said and was quite shocked at the fact they had two dragon slayers. ''Allow me to fully re-introduce myself, I am Gaien Surix the frost dragon slayer of Ebonheart'' he said with a smile and then his brother spoke ''and I'm his brother Garreth Surix, the lightning god slayer of Ebonheart''.

Now to the second fight in the area: Mira and Erza vs Natsu.

''I should properly re-introduce myself after all these years. I am Natsu Dragneel of the smoldering earth.'' He said with a small bow.

''and who are your two friends, Natsu?'' Mira asked with a mischievous smirk ''yeah and why did you think they could take the others?'' Erza added.

''they are, Gaien Surix of the frozen hell and his brother Garreth Surix of the falling heaven'' he said before adding ''they are quite power full, that's how I know why they will win.''.

''now let's get this fight started'' Mira said before turning to her Satan soul form and erza re-equipped into her fire empress armor.

''yeah let's'' he said before raising his arms _**–Hell bomb- **_ he yelled before throwing a purple fire ball at them which exploded on impact.

_**Authors note: sorry for not updating**____**in**____**a**____**while**____**I've**____**had**____**problems with writing this chapter and I have also been quite busy with school work.**_

_**The three girls that will be added to the harem are: Kagura, Flare and Cana.**_

_**If you're alive when my next chapter is released: see ya next time**_

_** Demongod Cipher**_


End file.
